


Warm embraces on cold nights

by Trashness



Category: Free!
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Universe, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, I just really love cute shit, M/M, Smut, but there's ice skating and shit, no angst here motherfuckers, oh god it got smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashness/pseuds/Trashness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto desperately wants to take Haru on an actual, official, super cheesy, date.<br/>He does.<br/>It is super cheesy.<br/>But Haru loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm embraces on cold nights

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically a sequel to my fic "Just tell him you love him, dammit" at http://archiveofourown.org/works/4458686, but it's totally not necessary for you to have read that for you to understand this fic.
> 
> Here's what you need to know  
> 1\. Makoto and Haru are very recently together after a lot of years of pining  
> 2\. That's it.
> 
> But yeah, if you like angsty pining and confused boys, check out the prequel.

“Haru. Haaaruuuuu.”

 

Somewhere from the back of Haru’s mind he can register that somebody is calling out to him. He pushes the sound away, trying to stay in the weightless warmth of sleep, but it’s no use. He is officially semi-conscious now.

“Haaaruuuu,” Makoto continues to whisper. Haru grumbles and tightens his grip on the blankets around him.

“Hey, I need to talk to you for a sec,” Makoto whispers. Haru concedes and rolls his face out of the blankets. His hair, usually neat and silky, is clumped and flattened to his forehead with sweat. His dark blue eyes blink up at Makoto unfocused. Makoto tries to suppress a giggle at how unkempt his boyfriend looks. He’s so used to the neat and unfazed Haru that the disgruntled and disheveled morning Haru still catches him off guard.

“I’m gonna leave for classes now,” Makoto speaks comfortingly and runs his hand over Haru’s head to smooth his unkempt heair. As mad as Haru is that Makoto would dare wake him up on his day off, it is hard to stay mad at him when he looks into his green gentle eyes. Especially since he was wearing his glasses today. Haru liked the glasses.

“But don’t make any plans for tonight, ok?”

“I never have plans.” Haru croaks.

“But just in case. Don’t make any.” Makoto smiles, then leans down and kisses Haru quickly on his temple. Haru allows a rare smile to grace his lips and he is rewarded with an even brighter smile from Makoto.

“I love you. See you this afternoon.” Makoto stands and swings his backpack over his shoulder.

“Love you too.” Haru murmurs and he is back to sleep before he can even hear the front door close.

 Haru is not a lazy person. Not by any stretch of the imagination. He devotes himself to his swimming training and makes sure to stay on top of all of his classes. He cooks for Makoto almost every night and helps out with cleaning and laundry when he gets the opportunity. But days off for Haru are so rare that he wants to make sure he really appreciates the day. And really, is there any greater way to appreciate a day off than by doing absolutely nothing?

 Haru spends almost the entire morning in bed, drifting in and out of sleep, before he spends an hour or so on his phone checking emails, reading articles, and watching dumb cat videos. He eventually decides to climb out of bed and take a bath, before he falls back into bed and continues to watch more dumb videos. It’s well into the afternoon now and Haru decides he should probably put some clothes on. He walks over to the dresser and is about to start pulling on one of Makoto’s oversized t-shirts when he sees a pile of clothing left on top of the dresser. There is a note stuck to the pile that reads “Wear me”. Haru eyes the clothing suspiciously. Makoto had never tried to tell him what to wear before, but these certainly weren’t clothes meant for lounging around the house all day. Haru holds Makoto’s shirt in his hands longingly. But then he sighs, lets it drop back into the drawer, and slips on the clothes left out for him.

 Haru pulls the collared, navy coloured shirt on and realizes that he doesn’t even recognize these clothes. Had Makoto just bought these for him? And why? The shirt material is soft, but thicker than his other shirts. It feels expensive. Haru rummages in a drawer to find some underwear to put on, but then he pauses. He looks at the note saying “Wear me” in Makoto’s rushed writing. Wear me, huh? Makoto hadn’t picked out any underwear for Haru. _Wear_ only _me,_ Haru thinks deviously. He imagines the look on Makoto’s face when he changes out of his clothes at the end of the night and Makoto realizes he’s been commando the entire day. How scandalized and flustered he would look. Haru lets out a breathy laugh. Yeah, that would definitely be worth it.

 So Haru slips on the pair of black slacks _without_ any underwear. They fit exceptionally well and, once again, they feel expensive. A long, woolen, black coat has also been put aside for Haru, as well as gloves, socks, a belt, and Haru’s nicest pair of leather loafers. He puts on the shoes and belt, and brings the coat and gloves with him into the living room.

 It’s late and the winter sun has already crept just below the horizon. Haru is sitting on the couch flipping through class announcements on his laptop when Makoto comes home. Haru looks up briefly, but then feels himself do a double take before his eyes trace slowly up and down Makoto’s body. He had definitely not been wearing that when he left for classes earlier that day. Haru’s never seen these clothes before… and he would _definitely_ remember if he had. Makoto’s dark jeans are tight fitting and sit low on his hips. They hug his calves before they flare out a bit at the ankles, highlighting how long and well muscled Makoto’s legs are. His olive coloured, knit shirt is also tight fitting, but he’s rolled the sleeves up to the elbows so Haru can get a good look at his strong forearms. There’s also a forest green scarf around his neck and he’s still wearing his glasses that Haru loves so much. Haru rakes his eyes over his boyfriend one more time and quickly pushes his laptop aside. God, when you’ve known someone forever you think their appearance would stop surprising you…and in a way it had stopped surprising Haru. Yet here he is, being blinded once again by Makoto’s smile and how handsome he is.

“Hey,” He manages to say breathily.

“Hey,” Makoto answers, sounding just as winded.

 Because Makoto is looking at how the navy blues and charcoals that Haru is wearing seem to illuminate his fair skin. How they bring out the startling blue of his eyes and the deep cerulean undertones in his silky hair. The long coat makes Haru look mature and sophisticated, and Makoto is overwhelmed with the man, no longer a boy, sitting in front of him. Makoto strides over to Haru, holds out his hand, and helps him stand up. They stand incredibly close to one another and Makoto gives Haru another glance over now that he’s standing. He is …

“Beautiful”, Makoto slips. He locks eyes with Haru and blushes. Haru also has a dusting of pink across his cheeks and he pulls his eyes away to stare at the ground.

“You too.” He states.

“Sorry, sorry! I just meant that you looked very nice. I hope everything fits alright. Let me know and I’ll…”

“I’m gonna kiss you.” Haru, straightforward as always, cuts off Makoto’s babbling. He raises up onto his toes and plants a tender kiss on Makoto’s mouth. Makoto reflexively cups the back of Haru’s head and leans down so he doesn’t have to strain too much. It’s a quick kiss, but it makes Makoto’s stomach jump nonetheless.

 “I’m gonna take you out.” Makoto pulls away. He still sounds breathless, but there’s a confidence in his voice now. He’s smiling easily.

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise.” Makoto grins wider. He reaches behind Haru to pick up his gloves and hands them to him.

“You’ll need these.” Makoto then ducks into their bedroom and slips on his own gloves before practically running back to Haru and pulling him out of the apartment.

 Makoto takes Haru on a walk through the park. There’s some kind of festival on, and even though the night air is cold, the atmosphere is warm. Twinkle lights and lanterns make a canopy through the trees around them and the sounds of soft live music and sizzling food surround them. They wander through several of the market stalls looking at all the different things there are to buy. Some have jewelry, some have art, while others have hand made clothing. Makoto finds a stall selling novelty ear muffs and places a pair of pink ones with matching pink cat ears onto Haru. Haru tries to look unimpressed, but even he cracks a smile when Makoto puts on a pair that look like plushy elf ears. Makoto looks at the mirror and laughs loudly before handing over several yen for the two pairs. They’re dumb, and they’ll never wear them in public, but they make them smile and will remind them of tonight every time they pull them out.

 Makoto and Haru continue to walk through the festival, and as discrete as they try to be, they are both painfully obvious. Each one stares open mouthed at the other when they think they can’t be seen. Several times their eyes lock and they pull away abruptly. Their fingers continuously graze each other, neither of them quite confident to grab the other’s hand just yet. They wander over to a food stall and Haru orders them something to eat. It’s fast, greasy, and cheap, but like most street food, it is incredibly tasty and exactly what they both wanted at that moment. Makoto pays for desert at the next food stall. They share a plate of hot waffles covered in ice cream, chocolate sauce, strawberry slices, and nuts. Makoto lets Haru have the last strawberry slice. This time when they wander through the remainder of the festival, Haru grabs Makoto’s hand. Makoto gets slightly nervous, but doesn’t pull away. Haru is breathtaking in the soft yellow light of the lanterns. His dark hair seems to float around his elegant face and Makoto gets a strange thrill when he looks down and sees their hands joined. He holds his head up and smiles at the people who walk past, the whole time thinking _That’s right. He chose me._ Next to him, Haru is thinking exactly the same thing.

 Makoto leads them out of the festival and down several blocks. They eventually come to a large open air shopping area. It’s lined with designer clothing stores and expensive cafes. Soft music plays over the speakers that surround the area and several vendors are out selling hot coffee and chocolate. But in the middle of the shopping area is the real attraction. An open air ice rink.

 “Hope you wore those socks I set out for you too.” Makoto smiles.

“Ice skating?” Haru asks.

“Yeah.” Makoto laughs. “It’ll be fun. Did you want to try it?”

Haru looks at the people gracefully moving on the ice. It looks so graceful, like they’re all participating in some kind of dance. Haru is an expert in water, but this water was _hard._ He had never experienced anything like it. Sure, in terms of grace he was unmatched, but he’d never been one for land based activities. Everyone had seen the running relay in third year.

But Makoto is standing next to him practically vibrating from excitement. As nervous as Haru is, he knows he’s in capable hands.

Haru nods.

“Great.” Makoto’s happiness is contagious. “I’ll get us some skates”.

 Haru waddles awkwardly onto the ice holding Makoto’s hand. Makoto has done a couple of laps of the rink already to warm himself up and familiarise himself with how it feels to skate again. Makoto glides over the ice, weaving in and out of several people like this is second nature to him. He can’t perform any of the fancy tricks or go anywhere near as fast as some of the other skaters, but he still looks comfortable. Makoto grips Haru tightly and guides him towards the outer wall when Haru joins him. Haru is shaky and shuffles like he’s not quite sure where his weight should be. Makoto chuckles a bit at him, but not maliciously.

“Make sure you bend your knees and keep your weight forwards” He instructs with care. Haru tries to listen.

“Point your toes slightly outwards, that’s it.” Haru manages to do several decent glides before resuming his previous stepping. Haru is absolutely terrified, but there’s an excitement in trying something new. They do several laps like this and eventually Haru is able to do a full lap without any shuffling. He still hovers his hand over the outer wall just in case, but he moves with a slow, natural, motion.

“See? You’re a natural with any kind of water.” Makoto laughs.

Haru eyes the casual way Makoto moves next to him. How he can support Haru’s weight whenever he gets thrown off balance, without becoming off balance himself.

“Why are you so good at this?” Haru asks in his even voice.

“Years of practice.”

“There’s no ice rink in Iwatobi.”

“No.” Makoto laughs. He’s been doing a lot of that tonight, and he doesn’t see himself stopping.

“When I would visit my grandparents during the holidays, they would always take me ice skating. Then when Ren and Ran got older, I was always responsible with teaching them to skate.” Makoto’s face softens as he recalls the memories.

“You didn’t tell me this.”

Makoto just shrugs.

 They round another bend in the rink and Haru has been doing increasingly better. Makoto decides it’s time to try something different. He falls behind Haru and places his hands on Haru’s hips.

“What’re you…?”

“Relax. I won’t push too hard.” Makoto speaks soothingly. Haru relaxes into his touch and lets himself be pushed around the rink. Eventually, Makoto gets brave enough to slide right behind Haru and wrap his arms around his waist. Haru can’t help the warm feeling that bubbles and spreads from his torso down into the tips of his fingers and toes. The night air is crisp, and the wind whips through his hair and against his face so he feels like he’s flying. But he is warm and safe in Makoto’s arms. Haru drops his head back onto Makoto’s shoulder, closes his eyes, and just enjoys the feeling of being pushed around the ice. Makoto sighs contentedly behind him.

 “This is fun.” Haru finally says.

“Good.” Makoto sneaks a kiss on to the top of Haru’s head, then glides around to Haru’s front. He starts to skate backwards and hold Haru’s hands in front of him. Makoto can’t decide which he likes better. Before he could feel Haru against him and revel in how much trust there is between them, but here he can actually see Haru. He can watch his hair move around his face, how his eyes smile when his mouth doesn’t, but most importantly, he can see how Haru looks back at Makoto like he’s the only thing in the universe. Makoto gets a surge of courage and begins to pull Haru even faster. They’re whipping around the ice with their hair and coats billowing around them. Haru feels a hugs adrenaline rush and is enjoying watching Makoto’s powerful legs pull the both of them careening around the rink. Then a child shuffles into their path.

 “Mako!”

Makoto slams on the brakes, throwing slivers of ice behind him, but Haru doesn’t know how to stop. He crashes into Makoto’s solid body, who loops an arm around his waist and grasps onto the wall of the rink so they don’t both fall. They both breathe heavily and Haru can hear Makoto’s heart pounding against his chest

“You ok?” Makoto sounds worried. But Haru is fine. Haru will always be fine as long as Makoto is there. Haru has always _been_ fine with Makoto there. He loves him. He loves him so badly he can feel his throat closing in moments like these. He looks up into Makoto’s inviting green eyes and places his hands on either side of his neck.

“I’m fine.” Haru smiles and rubs his thumbs over Makoto’s jawline. He aches to kiss him.

“Hey,” Haru asks. He’s still standing so close that his front is pressed into Makoto’s.

“Hmm?” Makoto places his hands on Haru’s hips.

“Is this a date?”

Makoto laughs. Because _of course_ it was a date, but he wasn’t sure how he would ever people able to address it with Haru. They spent almost every moment with each other, but they had never gone on a true date. He wanted it to be special, memorable, like something you would see in a classic Hollywood romance, but he always thought Haru would just find that stupid.

“Yeah.” Makoto smiles. “Did I go overboard?”. Haru shakes his head.

“I like it.”

“Yeah?” Makoto sounds surprised.

“Yeah.” Haru glances at Makoto from beneath his hair. “I’d like to do it again.”

Makoto is so thrilled and elated, that he barely notices when Haru starts to pull him down for a kiss. Makoto is startled by the contact, but leans into it when he starts to feel how eager Haru is. His mouth moves against Haru’s and he’s about to progress into obscene making-out territory, when he remembers his surroundings. He gently pulls away and whispers into Haru’s mouth.

“Haru, we can’t do that here.”

Haru whines.

“Stop.” Makoto laughs. He’s never seen Haru pout so hard before.

“But they’re doing it.” Haru nods to a couple a few metres away. Makoto’s face twists up.

“They’re not like _us_ though”.

“They’re both guys.”

At this Makoto decides to peak over his shoulder. Sure enough, there were two guys locked in an intimate moment. The larger one had short dark hair and was practically lifting the smaller one off of the ice. The smaller one had to angle his head so his long red hair didn’t get in the way.

 Makoto turns back to Haru with a gasp. He is covered in a deep crimson blush. Haru’s eyes do not leave the couple. Instead he narrows his eyes and murmurs under his breath.

“I knew it.”

“Haru! We have go! We didn’t see anything!” Makoto aggressively whispers. Haru looks mildly annoyed but concedes. He takes Makoto’s hand and they begin to slink away. But Haru takes one last glance over his shoulder.

“Bye, Rin.”

 Haru’s voice isn’t loud. Haru’s voice is never loud, but it is clear and crisp and hits Rin like a bullet. Rin yanks himself away and begins to look around wildly for whoever called his name. Sousuke just looks annoyed. He rolls his eyes at the way Rin looks slightly panicky. Finally, his gaze takes in Makoto and Haru. He almost looks relieved, before the absolute embarrassment sinks in. Haru is smirking at him and Makoto looks like he wants the ice to melt and swallow him up. Rin snarls.

“Yeah, yeah, ok Haru. Stop looking at me like that”.

“Hello, Rin. Sousuke.”

“Hey Haru. How’s it going, Makoto?” Sousuke doesn’t seem fazed at all. In fact, he seems to be enjoying this way too much. He grins and wraps an arm around Rin’s waist. Rin shoots upright and tries to wiggle out of it, but Sousuke just grips harder.

“Uh, alright.” Makoto squeaks. Haru starts to skate over so they’re not yelling across the ice. Rin relaxes into Sousuke’s hold when he takes in what Haru is wearing. He lets out a low whistle.

“Holy shit. Don’t you look expensive. Makoto definitely has good taste.” He laughs. Haru looks very smug under the compliment.

“And _dammmmn,_ Makoto. You look amazing.” Rin’s eyes widen and he continues to laugh. “Jesus, you were not this hot in high school.”

Haru takes Makoto’s hand protectively and Sousuke looks even more annoyed. Rin senses the foul atmosphere.

“Jeez I’m just joking. I don’t want his dick.” Rin scoffs. Then he bears his sharp teeth in a wide grin.

“That’s what Sous is for.” He points behind him. Haru wrinkles his nose in disgust and Makoto puts his hands over his eyes and shakes his head. Sousuke looks unamused.

“Nooooo.” Makoto whimpers. Rin’s booming laugh echoes off the ice.

“We’ll let you get back to your date.” Sousuke looks at Makoto sympathetically and starts to pull Rin away.

“I’m happy for you two.” Makoto manages to say from behind his hands. Haru just nods at Sousuke and starts to skate away, but he looks over his shoulder one last time to catch Rin’s eye. He wears the largest smirk Rin has ever seen. Rin flips Haru off then takes Sousuke’s hand and skates away.

 Makoto and Haru leave the skating rink soon after, and Makoto buys them both hot chocolates as they leave the shopping area. They can see their breath in the now frigid night air. They walk closely to one another in an attempt to share body heat and Makoto loops his arm over Haru’s shoulders to try and pull him closer. Makoto isn’t sure if the pink on Haru’s cheeks and nose is from the contact or the cold, but neither of them pulls away.

 They reach their apartment quickly and shuck of their jackets as soon as they step into the warm living room. Makoto rubs his hands together to warm them up so he can place them onto his cold cheeks. He follows Haru into the bedroom, who flops down onto the bed. His eyes are closed and he lets out a deep sigh. Makoto laughs and sits next to him.

“You have a good night?” He asks.

Haru hums in agreement with a content look on his face. Makoto leans over him and brushes a few loose strands of hair out of his face.

“Thank you for doing this with me.” Makoto’s voice is hushed and sincere. Haru opens his eyes at this and looks unwaveringly into Makoto’s bright green stare. He lifts his hand and laces his fingers with Makoto’s. He brings the back of Makoto’s hand to his lips and gently kisses it, never pulling his gaze away from Makoto.

“I love you.”

Sometimes Haru’s honesty could floor Makoto. Makoto blinks at Haru, his heart pounding and chest aching, and leans down to kiss him. Haru surges up to wrap his arms around Makoto’s neck and pulls him deeper into the kiss. Makoto holds Haru around the ribs and manages to push him up further onto the bed so that he can lie more comfortably on top of Haru. Once they’re both in a more comfortable position, Makoto manages to pull away.

“I love you too.” He smiles. Haru pouts when Makoto slides his glasses off, but has little to complain about when Makoto comes back down, uninhibited, to kiss him passionately.

 Haru hitches a leg over Makoto’s hip, and Makoto runs a hand down Haru’s thigh to grope his ass. Haru groans at the feeling, which sends a jolt straight to Makoto’s crotch. He can feel his pulse in his ears now and he worries he’s breathing too heavily into Haru’s mouth. Makoto moves his mouth down to lick and graze his teeth against Haru’s alabaster throat. He’s rewarded with a small whine and a rolling of Haru’s hips against his. It’s Makoto’s turn to groan now and he brings his teeth down on Haru’s neck with more force. He bites and licks at the perfect skin until he knows he’s left a mark. Seeing himself permanently etched into Haru’s skin sends another rush to his crotch and he grabs Haru’s ass tighter, pushing their hips together as he thrusts his downwards. Haru opens his mouth and starts to pant with the motion. Makoto can feel Haru’s forming erection harden against his, and he tries to line them up with every thrust of his hips. He’s staring at Haru’s face, then trails his eyes over Haru’s neck to his still clothed chest. He will have to remedy this.

 Makoto leans down to gently kiss at Haru’s neck again. His hands come up to slide underneath Haru’s shirt and feel the smooth expanse of his abs. He had seen Haru shirtless plenty of times, but it was an entirely different experience to see him in a setting like this, and actually be able to touch him. Makoto can feel how Haru’s skin twitches and raises up into goosebumps underneath his touch. His breathing quickens every time Makoto begins to trail his hand closer to his waistband. Makoto begins to fiddle with one of Haru’s shirt buttons.

“Can I…?” He asks against the skin of Haru’s neck. Haru wordlessly nods.

Makoto slows his hips and sits up so that he can undo Haru’s shirt. He undoes every button slowly and takes his time basking in Haru’s body. Haru’s chest heaves up and down and his pupils have dilated so wide that his brilliant blue eyes now look black. Makoto wants to savour this image forever. He’s imagined it for years and guiltily gotten himself off from picturing it in his moments of weakness, but nothing can compare to the actual thing. Makoto tries to pounce back on top of Haru and reclaim his mouth, when Haru pushes against his chest.

“You too.” Haru grabs the hem of Makoto’s shirt. Makoto lets out his chime-like laugh and slips his knitted shirt over his head. Haru tries to hide the sound of his large intake of breath. He reaches up to trail his hand over Makoto’s chest and is mesmerized at how his fair hand looks against Makoto’s tanned skin. This time Haru doesn’t argue when Makoto throws himself forward to kiss Haru again. Haru is dizzy from the feeling of his skin rubbing against Makoto’s and he runs his hands into Makoto’s hair and tugs at it. Makoto practically purrs, then begins to kiss down Haru’s torso. His skin still twitches and raises up at the unfamiliar feeling, but every inch closer to his waistband sends Haru’s pulse rocketing. Makoto drifts his tongue over one of Haru’s hips and palms his erection through his pants. Haru briefly stutters his rhythm, before he begins to grind harder against Makoto’s hand. The pain of Makoto biting against his hip until it leaves a mark only serves to increase the sensory overload of Haru’s body.

 When Makoto is happy with the mark left on Haru’s hip he moves up again and begins to kiss and nibble at the junction between Haru’s neck and ear. Haru rolls his head to the side to allow Makoto better access, still grinding himself against Makoto’s hand. That is until Makoto lifts his hand away and runs his fingers against Haru’s waistband. Haru’s skin burns underneath his touch. His toes curl with intense need and he whines when he feels Makoto’s tongue trace around the shell of his ear. Makoto let’s his tongue slip into Haru’s ear before he gently whispers into it.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

 _Yes. Oh God yes. Fuck yes._ Haru wants to scream. Instead he just pants.

“Please!” He means for it to sound calm, but it escapes his mouth sounding desperate and needy. For someone who had almost never felt any sexual urges, Haru’s body was now undergoing a baptism by fire. Especially when Makoto’s hand slides underneath his waistband and he can feel Makoto graze against his hardened cock. Haru’s eyes shoot wide to stare up at Makoto, who looks just as surprised. Makoto pulls his hand away and looks down at Haru’s crotch with confusion.

“A…Are  you…?” Makoto looks shocked and is covered in a bright red blush. He undoes the button and fly of Haru’s pants, exposing his erection to the air.

“You’re not wearing any underwear?” He stares at Haru. Haru was right. Makoto’s face had been worth it.

 Haru regains his composure and smiles coyly up at Makoto.

“You didn’t pick out any for me.” He smirks. “I wore exactly what you selected for me...and only what you selected for me ” He purrs.

“Have you been like this all day?” Makoto’s question comes out rushed and airy.

Haru twines his fingers into Makoto’s hair and nods with a small smile. Makoto melts with a loud groan and recaptures Haru’s lips. Their kissing is sloppy now, almost all tongue and heavy breathing.

“That’s really…” Makoto pants.

“God. You’re going to destroy me.” Makoto brings his hand down to firmly grasp Haru’s erection and Haru’s back leaves the mattress with the shock of how hard he arches upwards. His head is thrown back, exposing his marked neck, and his mouth is open in a silent yell. Makoto almost loses it at the sight. He looks on, amazed that he could make Haru feel like this. He pumps Haru faster and Haru’s hands grip and scratch at the wide spread of Makoto’s back and shoulder muscles. They feel just as strong as Haru had always imagined.

“Mako…” Haru moans.

“Haru” Makoto tenderly whispers. He lowers his forehead onto Haru’s.

“Makto, Makoto, no…wait…”

Makoto slows pumping Haru. Haru lifts his hand from Makoto’s shoulder and traces the outline of Makoto’s erection through his pants.

“I wanna…” He moistens and bites his bottom lip. “I wanna feel you.”

It’s amazing the level of self control Makoto has.

 He sits back and watches Haru slip out of his pants completely, before Haru crawls over and helps Makoto out of his pants. Makoto stares in awe when Haru climbs into his lap and slides his hand over Makoto. Makoto feels a growl rumble at the back of his throat. He grabs Haru once again and they work at getting a rhythm in sync. Haru leans forward and runs his tongue over Makoto’s neck hungrily, tasting the sweat that’s gathered around his hairline. Makoto slips a hand down Haru’s back to his ass and kneads at the flesh there. His fingers gradually travel along Haru’s ass until his fingertips brush against his entrance. Haru shudders and Makoto feels his cock surge in his hand. Haru is close. So close. And Makoto is too.

“So beautiful. So perfect.” Makoto drops his head onto Haru’s shoulder and babbles. His hand pumping Haru grips tighter and moves even faster. Haru bucks up into his hand and bites his neck.

“Makoto!” Makoto feels Haru’s hand on his cock lose rhythm as Haru’s own cock jerks and he lets out a whimper. Makoto feels Haru spill over his hand as he continues to thrust into Makoto’s grip. The shock of coming causes Haru to grip Makoto’s erection even tighter and the little pants and whines that escape Haru’s mouth are enough to send Makoto over the edge. He muffles his cry by burying his face into Haru’s hair. They pant against each other and ride through the aftershocks.

 Haru moves first, sliding off of Makoto’s lap, but not removing his arms from around his shoulders. He pulls Makoto down with him when he lays back on the bed. Makoto slides himself against Haru’s body and lays his head on Haru’s chest. Haru runs his hand through Makoto’s hair and breathes in the smell of hot chocolate and sweat that clings to his skin.

“You’re perfect.” Makoto murmurs. He can feel himself be pulled into sleep. He nuzzles and can’t help but smile stupidly into Haru’s chest. Haru musters up the energy to kiss him on top of his head.

“You too.”

-

-

-

“Tachibana-kun, what happened?”

Makoto looks up and over his book at the sound of his name. A girl from his education class is standing in front of him.

“Did you get in a fight?” She asks with worry, gesturing to the prominent mark on his neck. Makoto blushes.

“N…No! It’s nothing!”

“It looks really bad. You sure you’re alright?”

“YES THANK YOU” Makoto holds the book up in front of his face once more.

-

-

-

“Shit, Nanase-Kun, what happened to you?” One of Haru’s swim teammates looks up from the side of the pool.

“What?” Haru slightly wrinkles his brows. The teammate gestures to the marks on Haru’s hip and neck.

“They’re hickeys.”

“What.”

“My boyfriend gave them to me.”

Haru doesn’t have a chance to see his teammate’s shocked face when he dives over him to start his laps.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops it got smutty. I had no idea what I was doing. Pronouns are hard.


End file.
